


I Saw Her Standing There

by bannanachan



Series: I've Just Seen a Face [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannanachan/pseuds/bannanachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya visits Terezi's apartment once before leaving Guangzhao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Her Standing There

It is 11:30 at night in Guangzhao, China, and you are out on the streets amongst a mix of whores, thieves, and lawlessness that you are not accustomed to being amongst. Fortunately, this is almost all in your head. Terezi doesn’t actually live in a bad neighborhood. Maybe it’s just that – given the context – everything you do with Terezi feels like breaking the law.

You knock on her door as loud as you can, despite your paranoia. She’s there almost momentarily, and when she opens the door, you can’t help but jump. You have never actually seen her face without her glasses on before, and the effect is more jarring than you care to admit, enough so that you try to hide your reaction.

This is, obviously, useless. She laughs, raising her eyebrows. “Am I so hideous, miss Peppermint?”

“No!” You say. “No, I just –”

She laughs again and you are cut off. “Jeez, you’re edgy tonight.” She says. “Well, I hope you’re not too edgy, anyway. It’s a bit late to back out now, isn’t it?”

You don’t say anything, and she leaves the door frame and walks back into her apartment. You follow her in. It is exceptionally tiny, but this is China after all. At the very least, it is clean and dry, and there are no bugs on the walls or floor, and a working refrigerator and microwave and running water, and three different rooms, even if they are extremely small rooms.

She sets you down in the smallest of these, which is the bedroom. She brings you tea from the kitchen and you sit drinking it on her bed while you watch her get undressed. Terezi is methodical in her organization, and here at her home she moves more smoothly than you’ve ever seen her with no need for a cane at all. You watch her transfixed. Your tea gets cold.

When she’s down to her bra and panties – all cherry red – she turns to you and cocks her head. “So?” She asks.

You frown. “So what?”

“So, aren’t you going to get naked too?” She asks. “Or is there some sort of religious provision against taking off your clothes even around blind girls? ‘Cuz I gotta say, if it’s the latter, woulda been great for you to mention that before now.”

You laugh a little, quietly and nervously, and sip what’s left of your cup of cold tea in one go. “Sorry.” You say. “I just – I guess I’m a little anxious.”

She frowns. “I know this isn’t your first rodeo, Maryam.”

You shake your head quickly. “Of course not.”

“Then what is it?”

You hesitate. “I suppose it’s just that I’ve never had sex with a blind girl before.”

She sighs. “We’ve been over this, Kanaya. Of course you’ve never had sex with a blind girl before. Most of my lovers haven’t had sex with a blind girl before! Do you want to know how to have sex with me? Like I’m your lover. Who you’re having sex with. If you can’t do that for me, you can leave right now.”

Instantly, you’re embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Terezi.” You say.

“You don’t need to –”

“No, I know that, but I am.” You insist. “I have had… similar problems, plenty of times. I am extremely sorry to have done the same to you.”

“About your hijab?”

“Yes. Like, for example, the comment you made about a minute ago.”

She smirks. “Fair enough! Apology accepted, anyhow. Now, would you take your clothes off already? I’m able to enjoy the show at least a little.”

You smile. You unwrap your hair and drop the cloth on the bed.

“It’s that short?” Terezi asks. “Huh. Always figured you for the luxurious long locks type.”

“I know you are not completely blind, but you have no ground to stand on where that is concerned.” You reply.

She says nothing, so you keep going. You remove your cardigan and drop it to the floor. Then, your blouse, pulled off slowly and carefully so that you don’t harm the lace. Down to your bra and skirt, you face her again. Despite Terezi’s assurances, it feels exceptionally odd to be stripping for her, to be wearing nice matching underwear (lace and strawberries on a white background) for a mostly-blind girl. You are not sure if it was habit or nerves that compelled you to do so. You are certain that you are thinking about it too much, given the look she is giving you. So you take off your skirt, too.

She wanders from her wardrobe to the edge of the bed where you sit, getting up very close. She brings her face up to your face, inches from it, and does the same at your breasts, and your crotch. You shiver.

“It’s a nice look for you.” Terezi says.

“Thank you.”

She kisses you on the mouth. The force of it is enough to topple you, to sit you down against the cushions, and she wraps her legs around your hips and puts her hands around your neck. You keep kissing. She has a very, very long tongue.

She pulls away and leaves you panting, needing a moment, but she puts her hand in your hair before you can get it and starts ruffling and god that feels so excellent.

“Okay, yeah.” She murmurs, her voice low and so much quieter than you’re used to from her. “I can dig the short hair look.”

You reach your hands up to grapple at her hipbones. They are sharp as knives and she laughs a little.

“Are you ticklish?” You ask.

“Don’t get any ideas.” She tells you, and you kiss her again. You fall back and find yourself lying down. Terezi is on top of you and your legs are tangled, and you crook your knee so that it’s between her legs and she moans so loudly that you worry the neighbors will hear, but she keeps rubbing on your leg and you can feel her wetness, and you forget that thought, grinding into her, letting her grind into you, getting lost in the rhythm.

She fumbles around behind you to unhook your bra. You disentangle and sit up, doing it yourself. It falls gently to the bed and Terezi smiles. And then does something you didn’t expect, which is close her eyes. You are about to ask her what she is doing when she reaches out a hand to your breast and starts tracing it – every inch of it, with finger and palm and nail – as if she is reading Braille. You shiver again.

“You’re so sensitive, Miss Peppermint.” She says. “I wonder if that applies in other places?”

She sneaks her left hand down and hooks one finger through the band of your panties. You actually gasp a little, and she laughs. “I guess the answer to that is yes. Well, I can work with that.”

And the first thing you notice about sex with Terezi is that she’s so graceful. She is so careful, so skillful, as she slips your underwear down and tosses them off the side of the bed, as she wraps her fingers carefully around your leg, over your center. You gasp again and you smile ecstatically and she just laughs, just settles her hand right where it needs to be. You buck your hips up and groan a little and she whispers quietly shh. You remove your knee from between her legs and she lets out a cry.

“Kanaya. Oh, Kanaya, I – ah!”

You stick your fingers under the band of her underwear and place your fingers over her clit. She struggles for more contact, rubbing against you a few times. Then, suddenly, she stops, and pushes your hand away, gasping.

You quickly obey, moving away from her. “I’m sorry.” You say quietly.

“No!” She cries, still panting. “God, no, it’s so good, just – could you do something else, for me?”

You frown. “Could you… be more specific?”

“It’s… in my drawer.” She says. “The top one, to your – to your left, could you go –”

Before she can elaborate, you have removed yourself from her bed and gone to examine the indicated dresser. You open it up and are surprised – but pleased – to see only two things: a container of lube, and a double-sided harness with two dildos already strapped in, one on either side. You pick it up and feel them. The one pointing outward is a material that you don’t think you’ve ever felt before, extremely soft and pliable with ridges up one side.

You look at Terezi. She laughs and smiles, turning a little red. “If that’s, uh, not a problem.” She says.

You smile. Wordlessly, you grab the lube and return to bed with both it and the toy in tow.

“May I?” She asks.

You hand her both the harness and the lube. Carefully, without even looking in the right direction, she pumps a small amount out of the bottle and onto each end of the toy. She closes her eyes as she rubs her hands over it, looking ecstatic. You breathe deeply in.

She hands the toy back to you. “Please.” She says.

You look back at her, and you close your eyes. You remove her underwear first, grabbing by the thumb at either side of her hips. She shivers a little, but doesn’t move. Then yours, and then carefully, you push one end into yourself, one hand outside the harness, the other tugging at the straps and buckles. It’s awkard, a little, but the feeling of the toy inside you is pleasant enough to distract from the challenge of the gesture.

“Now?” You ask.

She nods, and lays back herself. You right yourself, laying on top of her with the dildo sticking out over her stomach. She shivers: you kiss her, sticking your tongue into her throat. She reaches up to meet you, reciprocating the kiss, and before she can even notice, you slide inside her, pushing hard with your hips. She cries, then moans as you pull out and push in again, leaning over her with your arms outstretched, framing her shoulders. She reaches her arms up and around your waist, digging her nails into your skin a little. You don’t say a word, just keep on pushing, in and out, feeling your bones bump against hers through the thick leather straps. She strains up to meet you and you tug and pull right back, feeling the toy reach far up inside you, filling you up completely as your walls take hold of it tightly.  
“Please, Kanaya.” She whispers, head turned slightly into a pillow, her eyes still closed. “Please. Please.”

You thrust, and she shakes all over, knees bending, nails scraping at your flesh. You breathe shakily, small, sharp noises escaping you with every exhale, bearing down on the toy between your legs and the vigorous rubbing from the harness on your clit. You start to move faster and harder and she almost sobs, twisting her head back into the pillow. She is so responsive you almost don’t know what to do with yourself, but it’s so hot, it’s so amazing, and you are too far gone yourself to even care, so you stroke her left arm with your right and keep going, not faltering even when you begin to tire. You come quickly, almost unexpectedly, the sensation building and burning inside you until it spills over. You rock wildly on the dildo and groan, pressing so deep inside Terezi that she lets go of her hold on your back and just pushes, matching your hips moment for moment. She’s totally, completely silent, but her mouth spreads open so wide.

You both lie back on the bed side-by-side, panting and quivering. Carefully, you exit from her and unstrap the harness from yourself, pulling the dildo out of you. You flinch a little at the last moment, your lips so tight it’s almost too painful to handle.

Terezi sighs and curls up beside you, pressing her knees to your chest. You wrap your arms around her back and kiss her forehead, bringing a hand up to begin stroking her short hair.

“Thank you, Kanaya.” She mutters quietly.

You smile blissfully. “It was nothing.”

She shakes her head. “No, I mean it. I – I don’t get the chance to do that very often.”

“You mean the toy?”

She shakes her head again. “No, I just mean – well, there’s not… there’s not a lot of options around here, as lovers go.”

You don’t know what to say, so you are silent. You keep petting her hair, relaxing quietly together in the near darkness of her Guangzhao apartment.

“Do you think anyone would notice if I left?” She asks.

You take a long moment before you are willing to respond.

“Yes.” You say. “They would. But I don’t think that should stop you.”

Terezi laughs and settles into your chest. The two of you sleep that way for the whole rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanation required: this is something I wrote (a while ago: my friends are doing that thing where they make me publish my old stuff again) when I realized I hadn't written any kind of sex scene for Terezi and Kanaya in "I've Just Seen a Face." So, tiny sequel, I guess? Not beta'd at all, so feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> Title is from "I Saw her Standing There" by the Beatles.


End file.
